NCIS: Special Agent Duncan
by jak3combat
Summary: What if the Team at NCIS had another, more experienced member added to the team, before Agent Todd died but after Agent McGee joined? This FF takes place with this, placing another Agent into the Team and he goes through the different missions with them. Starts during the second season, right before 'Bone Yard' happens. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: This FanFiction starts a little before the start of Season 2's episode "Bone Yard" and inserts a new member into Gibb's team. I won't be taking away any of the actual cast, just inputting a new NCIS agent in. This will follow the story line one episode at a time, until I feel it is worthy to stop writing for a while(probably a long time) and take a break to collect at least another season of NCIS before continuing again. (I'll be skipping the last three episodes of Season 2 because I lost the disk, unless anyone out there is willing to send me a YouTube video with them. PM me with that, if willing.) I will also 'kill' my OC a few times, but as told in the story, you'll see what happens. (Also, I apologize for any OOC that appears in the story, I can't be awesome enough to get everyone's personality spot on.)**

**Sub Author's Note: Also, each episode will count as a chapter, so they will be looooonnnnggg and will take up to a month to dish out, so deal with the wait, please. (Also, I will have a Third Person POV for the intros to each one, usually set on the victim, just incase you were wondering about it. And I will also slightly alter the episode to my liking, but if you watch enough of NCIS, you will be able to instantly tell what was altered :P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gibbs, Todd, Tony, McGee, and any other NCIS characters, cases, or NCIS/idea of show, I just own this one singular OC of mine, along with his current family.**

NCIS. Navel Criminal Investigative Service. I've been a Special Agent for almost forty years, in the Corps for 30, in this 'life'. Considering that I'm immortal, I have so many times and scared so many Medical Examiners in the last fifty years alone it is impossible. The last time I counted, twenty three M.E. personnel almost had a heart attack, and two actually did have one. None died, though, so I'm glad. The last time this happened, I ended up going back to NCIS headquarters in Washington. I asked for the best team, and I guess I got it.

"Any idea who the new Probie is, Kate?" I heard someone ask as I walked out of the elevator and into the office area of Headquarters.

"I think that's him, Tony." Another voice said, as I looked around and took in my new and slightly unfamiliar surroundings.

"Can it, Probie." A guy wearing a white long-sleeved button-up shirt said, not looking up from his computer. The other guy he was talking to, a pudgy man with a suit on, frowned and started looking at something on his computer, while a woman of about 30 got up and walked over to me. She was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and had two kinda large earrings.

"Hi. You're the new guy?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Special Agent Duncan, reporting as ordered." I said, snapping to attention as my Marine Corps training kicked in.

"Not to me, I'm not Gibbs. He should be coming in from Autopsy pretty soon, though. I'm Agent Todd." She said, holding out for me to shake. I stopped being at attention and smiled, shaking the offered appendage.

"Where's his desk?" I asked, looking at the two who were staring at their computers as if they were the most important things in the world.

"Next to mine, but Gibbs doesn't like it when anyone besides himself uses it." She said, and I inwardly grinned.

"I'll just check my E-mail real quickly." I said, went over, and slid into the seat before she could say anything, my trench coat softly moving around as I quickly typed in my information and looked at my mail. Nothing, so I got off and acted like nothing happened, all in about half a minute.

"Damn, he's faster than you, Probie!" The skinny guy from earlier said, smirking at the chubby one. Said chubby one rolled his eyes, and continued typing away on his keyboard.

"Tony, I'm trying to work here. Please, leave me alone." His said, tying to concentrate. Tony scoffed and went back to whatever he was doing, which more than likely wasn't real work. Todd idled at her computer, before grabbing a sketchbook and started to work on a drawing, while looking at 'Probie'.

"What's the other one's name?" I quietly asked Todd, who looked up at me.

"Tony? Or McGee?" She asked.

"McGee. Thanks." I said, before walking around the bullpen slowly, fingering some of the documents I held in my hand.

"Who're you?" A voice suddenly asked from behind me, and I stopped moving, before turning around to see an aging face.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" I asked.

"Yup. Now, I'll ask again, who're you?" He said, somewhat glaring.

"Special Agent Duncan. I've been assigned to your team by the Director." I said, handing my papers over to him before standing at attention. He glanced through the sheets of paper, narrowing his eyes before starting to read something.

"A word in my office. Now." He said, halfway dragging me to the elevator. When I got inside it and the doors shut, he pressed a button before flicking the emergency stop switch and turning around. "What the hell does this mean, you're immortal?"

"It means that I cannot die, sir." I instantly replied.

"So if I shot you in the face right now, you'd still be standing?" He asked.

"Doesn't work like that, sir. An injury like that would kill me, but I wouldn't stay dead. Take it like a zombie, when I die, after two or three hours I come back from the dead and continue on as if I'd just taken a nap. I do feel pain when I wake up though, mostly like a migraine or something." I explained, fidgeting with the strap around my coat.

"You asked for my team, why?" He questioned.

"Nothing against you, but I asked for the best team. Obviously the Director thinks that your team is the best." I answered, looking him square in the eye. We held this staring contest for a while, until he reached behind him and flicked the switch again, the elevator doors opening and he stepped out.

"Go bunker down with McGee for a while, I'll have a word with the Director." He said, walking off. I nodded to myself, grabbed an empty chair from an empty desk, and rolled it next to McGee before sitting down next to him.

"Sup?" I asked, pulling a stick of gum out of my coat and chewing it, while looking at his computer. "Who's this guy?" I asked, pointing at a mug shot.

"He's Jacob Vincent. He raped a female petty officer last week, and we're really close to finding him. Why are you at my desk, anyway?" He explained before asking, looking up from his work at me. I offered him a stick of gum, and answered.

"Gibbs told me to while he went up to MTAC to talk to the Director." I grinned and leaned back in my borrowed chair. McGee nodded and chewed on the gum, while looking through files of Jacob. While I watched him and he searched through files, Gibbs came back out.

"Alright, as of right now you work for me." He said, dropping my file onto his desk. "You can have the desk you took the chair from, nobody uses it." He said, sitting down and turning to his computer. I nodded, and rolled over to it, booting up the computer.

"Duncan?" Gibbs called, looking up.

"Yes, Boss?" I said, using 'Boss' for the first time.

"You touch my computer without my permission again, and I'll break your arms." He said, before checking his E-mail. I chuckled quietly and shook my head before going back to the computer I now worked with.

**Author's Note: Chapter 1, finished!**


	2. The Bone Yard: Part 1 of 3

Author's Note: I kinda got ahead of myself. This will be updated at least once a month, but two chapters at a time. And they'll be dubbed the episode name w/Part 1 or Part 2. I'll also answer reviews in the first Part, up in this little space right here.

Several days later…

(Intro)

The man woke up in a wrecked and beat up car. As he sat up, startled, he noticed a burnt up corpse lying near him, and freaked out before sitting up in the driver's seat.

"Charlie Six, this is Viper 11." A radio called out, startling him. Realizing where he was, he started trying to get the rope binding his hands together off with his teeth, before giving up and trying to kick open a rusted door. After several seconds of randomly kicking about, he finally succeeded and fell out, landing on his stomach in mud. Quickly getting to his feet, he ran to the right, working his hands free of their binding and tossing it away. As he stopped for a second to catch his breath, a bomb exploded about 30 yards in front of him and caused him to turn around and sprint for his life. Several more exploded behind him as he dashed around, before one landed about two feet in front of him and sent shrapnel into his body and killing him instantly.

-Cue NCIS season 2 title- (- Because I can~)

Kate and I were in the gym when McGee and Tony came in, McGee trying not to gawk at her while she stretched. I quietly tipped her off, and when she was bending, she looked in between her legs and gave a glare to him that was usually reserved for Tony.

"Yep. She saw you." Tony confirmed and turned away. Smirking, I put full use to my flexibility and copied her aerobic movements, until Gibbs walked in, at which point I stood up.

"Ok! Welcome to my version of close combat training." He said, stepping over to the others. "McGee. You start with Kate." He said, while Kate went over to the nearby punching bags and started beating up on one. "Go on!" He 'encouraged' him. I grinned to myself as McGee gulped and stepped over to Kate. "Alright." Gibbs said when Tony held up some boxing gear, before tossing the face protector back onto the table and stepped into the ring, putting the gloves on. Tony followed suit, and started dancing around Gibbs like an idiot. I turned back to watch McGee and Kate, chuckling to myself at the awkwardness emitting from the newbie.

"We're grappling today." Kate told him, stopping the assault on the red bag.

"You want to…grapple?" McGee asked, unsure.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" She asked, continuing to punch the bag.

"No! I was just…you know I did some wrestling in High School." He said, sweating a little.

"Did you now?" She asked, grinning. They got ready, and Kate proceeded to knock McGee down a lot, kinda painfully too. I looked over at the other two, and saw them throwing punches at each other.

"Not bad, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, stepping back a little.

"Thanks. You learn how to box in the Marines?" He asked, slightly panting. I scoffed, knowing what Gibbs was about to say.

"No. Corps doesn't teach boxing." He answered.

"That's your loss." Tony said, chuckling. Gibbs proceeded to feint a punch at Tony, before grabbing him after he threw a punch, gave a punch of his own, and knocked him to the ground and pinned him.

"They teach fighting." He finished, before his phone rang.

"Your phone…" Tony gasped out, and I then turned back to the other two while Gibbs answered it. McGee was once again thrown to the ground, and this time Kate got on top of him after flipping him over with his arms, placing a knee into his back.

"Have I mentioned that I was handpicked to protect the President of the United States?" She bragged.

"Five times!" McGee gasped out, while Tony crouched down next to me.

"You gonna take that abuse, McGee?" He asked.

"No!" He answered, kicking Kate in the ass and sending her tumbling off of him, before he spun around and pinned her.

"That's more like it, McGee! Why were you holding back?" Kate glared up at him.

"Well you're…I mean I've never wrestled a-" He began.

"A girl?" She finished, and he shook his head. Kate then looked at me and Tony. "Tony, do I look like a girl to you?" She asked.

"All I see are two NCIS Special Agents." Tony replied, shaking his head slightly. McGee got up, which was a bad move on his part.

"Me too." She said, before giving him a swift kick in the balls.

"Oomf!" He groaned, falling onto his hands and knees, slightly curling up into a ball. As Tony got up to giggle at him, I walked over to Kate.

"Nice kick." I muttered.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Training's over." Gibbs said, exiting the boxing ring. "We're heading to Quantico. Guy tried to outrun a 500 pound bomb." He said, walking to the exit.

"And?" Kate and I asked at the same time.

"He lost." Gibbs deadpanned. I followed Kate out, while Tony stayed behind with McGee to get him up.

The drive to the place was uneventful, me and McGee rode in the back while Gibbs, Kate, and Tony rode in the front. Tony and Kate were bickering about random things the entire way there. As the vehicle came to a rather abrupt stop, I overheard Gibbs talk rather loudly to the other two.

"Break out the gear, I'm gonna find out who's in charge of this circus." He said, walking off.

"You didn't have to stop like that." Kate scolded.

"I know." Tony replied, before opening up the back, revealing McGee on the floor and me sitting comfortably on a few boxes. "Sorry about that, Probie, but it's your fault." Tony said, grabbing the nearest case and started to haul it out.

"My fault?" McGee kinda growled, sitting up.

"Yea, the brakes are bad. It's your job to see that the vehicle's in perfect running condition." He bullshittingly explained before slamming the door shut again. I helped McGee out, and grabbed some equipment of my own. The others caught up to Gibbs while I looked around for a few seconds, then walked over to them.

"Attractive." Kate sarcastically said as a guy who looked to me like a redneck in a suit walked off with a Marine.

"I want everybody off this range except EOD personnel." Gibbs said, looking towards the range.

"How about Mr. Potato Head?" Tony asked.

"No. He stays." Gibbs said darkly, looking at 'Mr. Potato Head'. "With luck he'll spit on my boots."

"Looking for a reason to whack him in the head, Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"No. To shoot him." Gibbs stated, before walking over to talk to Ducky.

"Tony, didn't you tell me that you worked a case on a live impact range once?" Kate asked, looking at said Italian.

"Yea, that's right. Uh, Fort AP Hill. Tragic." He answered.

"What happened?" McGee asked.

"EOD missed ordinance marking on the path. BOOM! Agent walking point, a Probie of course, blew his foot off." Tony explained.

"Heh. You're kidding, right?" McGee asked nervously.

"Hah! Of course I'm kidding!" Tony replied, chuckling lightly. "Probie." He added darkly. I rolled my eyes and walked along the inside of the path cleared by EOD, while Kate and Tony forced McGee to walk point, claiming that they were right behind him while ten meters away. When they got there, I was crouching next to Ducky, taking several photographs of the victim.

"Tony. Finish taking pictures." I said, before tossing the camera at him. He caught it, and resumed where I left off.

"Now, judging by the shrapnel pattern, I can say our young victim was running when he was hit." Ducky said, pointing at the guy.

"How can you tell, Doctor?" His assistant, Jimmy Palmer, asked.

"Oh…I've seen far too many of these types of wounds during my tour in Vietnam." He explained.

"And the bruising on his wrists and face, Duck?" Gibbs asked, moving around.

"Well, it's possible it was caused by blast concussion. We'll know more when we get him back." Ducky said, while Tony crouched at the dead dudes' feet, looking closer at the bottom of his shoes.

"This guy wasn't a scavenger, Boss." Tony commented, looking up. "Salvitor Faricamos. (Totally butchered the name, I know D: Sorry.)"

"What?" Gibbs asked, looking up at him.

"Italian shoes. Expensive. The pair I got cost almost 500 bucks." Tony explained. "Well not everybody shops at Wal-Mart." Tony added, when Gibbs looked at him. I just stayed out of the conversation and watched from a safe distance. Gibbs got up, and Tony started saying stuff quickly. "I'm not saying that you shop at Wal-Mart…Or even, that that's a bad thing…" He stuttered out. Gibbs just looked at the shoes, before walking past me and over to Kate.

"How's it going Kate?" He asked.

"Almost finished." She replied. "I got McGee doing measurements." She added, sketching something else. Gibbs just walked past her, saying nothing. "What're you doing?" She asked, now curious to his actions.

"Following our victim's prints." He answered, before stepping to a corner of the string that served as the boundary to the safe zone. "They came from over there." He said, pointing across the field. I walked over next to him, and nodded.

"Let's go check it out. Just follow the prints, because he had both of them when he died, or we'd know he stepped on something." I muttered, starting to step over the string. Gibbs followed my example.

"Well how'd he get down here?" Kate asked, not noticing what we were doing. "We're at least 5 miles from the nearest civilian road."

"Someone dropped him off." Gibbs called back, following a few paces behind me. He stopped next to one of the craters, crouched down, and took some pictures of something before picking it up and putting it in an evidence bag. Meanwhile, Mr. Tater Head saw what we were doing and ran to the edge of the boundary.

"Hey! That area hadn't been cleared yet!" He called out at us. "Agent Gibbs, Duncan! You two tryin' to get yourselves killed?!" We just turned and continued following the footprints. I noted that Mr. Tater gingerly step over the string and follow after us, causing me to lightly chuckle. As me and Gibbs stepped over to a nuked car, he caught up to us. "Are you two deaf or nuts?" He demanded.

"Eh, a little of both." Gibbs replied.

"Nuts, but just under the limit for a government job." I replied too, as the three of us started peering inside. Gibbs took out a flashlight and looked in the front, revealing a crispy dead guy.

"You still think that this was an accident, Gunny?" Gibbs calmly asked, while Mr. Tater Head stared at the body, mouth open a little.

"I'll go get Ducky." I said, before turning around and jogging back, going the same way we got there. "Hey, Ducky! We got another body!" I called out, jumping over the string.

"Of course. Now, would you mind taking this one back, Stephan?" Ducky asked me, standing up and sending his assistant to go get another body bag.

"Won't be a problem. And, just for your safety, follow the footprints." I answered, scooping up the bag and walking after Palmer.

"Thanks, Stephan." He called, before stepping over the string and carefully following the prints on the ground.

Author's Note: Decided that, instead of every Episode, every chapter will include two 'scenes' from each episode. If it's a new one, it will include the incident along with two bulk chapters.


	3. The Bone Yard: Part 2 of 3

**kunoichi: thanks!**

**Dixie Dewdrop: Thank you!**

**misfiredcanon: Duncan is his last name already, sorry :/**

**Author's Note: Ignore the A/N in the last chapter; I was rambling while half asleep. By the way, unless it's the intro scene of the episode, this will be entirely based on the FPS of Special Agent Duncan. And the nature of his immortality will be revealed in this chapter!**

~~At Autopsy~~

I watched Ducky finish up his task of collecting the fingerprints off our blown up 'scavenger' from behind the crispy critter and across from Palmer.

"Jimmy, run this up to Abby for me." He said, holding up the prints.

"Uh, sure. Would it be OK if I stayed and chatted with her for a while, Doctor?" He asked, going over to the other table.

"Ah, we're rather busy at the moment." He answered, looking back down at the body.

" OK, so you're saying that…uh…I-it's not ok then?" He asked. When Ducky looked at him, he shook his head. "S-Sorry, the accent kinda throws me off sometimes." He said quickly, half rushing out the door.

"He means well." Ducky said, starting to talk to the corpse. "But often, I have an overwhelming urge to slap him. Is that wrong?" He asked.

"Ducky, one of these days one of the dead dudes is gonna impersonate me and wake up while you're talking to him or her." I said, chuckling.

"Do it all the time." Gibbs said, walking in.

"Hey Boss." I said, prodding the jaw of the crispy critter with a gloved hand carefully, so as to not knock a tooth out or something.

"So I've noticed. But only on the back of the head." Ducky said, looking across the table at Gibbs.

"A slap to the face would be humiliating. Back of the head's a wake-up call." Gibbs explained, looking at the body. "…Looks like he got both." He commented.

"Eh, you were right. His facial injuries weren't from the bombs. Our victim received a rather, savage beating before his death."

"Reminds me of my tenth wife. Except I didn't die, I just got divorced." I said, just loud enough for them to hear. Gibbs turned to look at the other body.

"And our crispy critter?" He asked, walking over and standing next to me.

"He wasn't burned by today's explosions. Tests indicate the poor chap's been deceased for 6 months." Ducky explained, coming over too.

"Means more bodies out there." Gibbs said.

"Yes, I was afraid of that." Ducky replied.

"This means we've stumbled into a bone yard." Gibbs said, causing Ducky to sigh. "A serial killer's dumping ground." After he said that, I said bye to Ducky and went up to make sure Jimmy wasn't goofing off with Abby, even though Ducky told him not to.

"I hear Kate kicked your butt this morning, McGee." Abby said as I stealthily walked in like the ninja I was.

"Well you heard wrong; it wasn't my butt." Tim said, grimacing a little, facing me but having his attention on Abby.

"She kicked you in the…"

"Yea." I answered for him, making Abby jump in shock as I was right behind her.

"Don't do that! You're worse than Gibbs!" She exclaimed, slapping me in the chest, knowing it wouldn't make me angry at her.

"The older you get, the sneakier you are." I said, grinning.

"So, you're pretty much like an invisible ninja?" Tim asked.

"Pretty much." I replied.

"Thought I was joining a federal agency, not reliving my junior year in High School." Tim continued on, walking around to make a triangle with me and Abby.

"Just remember; they torture you because they care." Abby said.

"Except me; I don't believe in friendly torture." I added, making Abby nod in agreement.

"Except for Stephan, he doesn't torture you." She added, breaking down what I said so Tim'll understand it a little better.

"And…if I make them dislike me?" He asked hesitantly.

"It'll get worse." Me and Abby instantly said.

"That's what I thought…" Tim muttered, looking away, while the computer that Abby was staring at started beeping.

"Hey! Just made an ID with your body!" She said, peering a little closer.

"Huh." I made a thoughtful noise while looking over her shoulder, before going off to look at some of the other stuff and blocking everything that they said out, until Abby started freaking out.

"No way!" She exclaimed, before going off onto a rant as they started talking all technical on me, making me confused.

"Looks like a video game…" I mumbled to myself, watching the plasma from a few feet away. While they rapidly typed away at the keyboard, Tony and Gibbs strolled in, Gibbs holding a drink for Abby. Tony pretty much asked what I said to myself, making the two yell at him. Tony started leaning on Tim's shoulder while casually eating a sandwich, to annoy him. Gibbs finally walked behind the computer and pulled the plug, making Abby and Tim look at each other.

"Ah! Way to go, Abby!" Tim said, smiling.

"I didn't do anything! I thought you did." She replied, getting a shake of the head from Tim.

"I did." Gibbs said, standing up with the plug in his hand, which he waved to the others. I chuckled to myself as he walked around to the others. "What the hell's going on here?" He demanded in a somewhat light tone, being calm and serious. Tim and Abby explained, while I watched and Tony continued eating his sandwich. Abby went with Gibbs over to the printer, while Tim turned to Tony.

"China!" Tony said with a mouth full of food. "Oh, you want some?" He asked, shoving it in Tim's face. Tim paused for a second, before grabbing it and biting off half of what was left.

"Thanks." He said after he swallowed, giving it back. Tony gingerly held it for a moment, before going past me and tossing it into the red trash bag that was for hazardous material.

-Later-

I decided to read a little slip of parchment paper that I held on my body at all times while I was sitting at my desk, idling around. It isn't where an agent or anyone else might find it in case I 'die', as it was in a hidden pocket in my trench coat.

"You are hereby banished forever to the world known as Earth. You will suffer one of the greatest curses I will ever cast upon a being who is not born with it. While you are serving your lifetime sentence, you have immortality forced upon you. May what you Changelings have as gods have mercy upon you." It said. This little slip of parchment was one of two things I still hold to my old life; the other being my natural body.

'All of the things that bloody Prince could do to me and he sends me to a world that has a dominate species inclining towards war instead of peace. Still hate him for it, but I consider myself free, while still within my bonds.' I thought, before sighing and putting the paper up.

"Stop staring at me, McGee. It isn't polite." I said, before looking up and to my right. McGee looked mildly surprised, but went back to his computer to do whatever. "Ah bugger it. McGee, watch my computer and see if anything pops up, I'm going to talk to Ducky." I said, getting up and walking towards the elevator to go down to Autopsy.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Todd asked when I slid into the elevator with her. "Need something in Autopsy?" She asked as she observed me push the button to go down.

"Need to talk to Ducky. He'd find it either fascinating or horrifying." I explained, staring at the doors. Todd looked at me like I was crazy, but the doors opening to the lab distracted her.

"Hey Stephan, Kate! How's it going?" Abby asked, sliding in with me and Todd.

"Apparently Stephan has something very gross to show Ducky." Todd said, causing me to facepalm.

"Never said what it was exactly..." I muttered. They payed me no heed and instead stood in silence as the elevator went down another floor, before stopping at Autopsy.

"Alright, what did you want to show Ducky?" Abby asked as we went past the sliding doors.

"Ducky, I need to show you something, but put on the infectious thing first." I said, ignoring Abby for the most part. Abby pouted, while Ducky eyed me and pushed a button, sending red lights out in the hallway.

"So, what is it that you need to show us? Well, Ducky anyway?" Kate asked as I flicked a light on over an empty table.

"What I show you doesn't leave this room. Except to Gibbs. Trust him with my infinite life." I said, taking out a knife, and before anybody could stop me, I slit my wrist deeply, getting a large stream of green blood out of the wound. "I'm not human."

**Author's Note: Welp, next chapter is more shenanagins. Think this chapter got long enough, anyway.**


End file.
